sekkritphdshtfandomcom-20200213-history
Character building
Weapon Specialization and Relevant Stats Clubs— Brawn and Reflexes. Use Brawn for damage, Reflexes for weapon speed, and Brawn and Reflexes for hit. The only weapon class that requires 2 stats all the way through. Extremely easy to minmax; just get really high Brawn and Reflexes and dump everything else. The third best stat should be Endurance — if you can get this to 14+ you can run around on full meth boosts. Although beat damage is minimally protected against, the low criticals of the high-end clubs can make them completely soakable by well-prepared combatants and as such generally inferior to fists in the endgame. Spears — Endurance and Reflexes. Use Brawn for damage, Reflexes for weapon speed, and Endurance+Reflexes to hit. Benefits greatly from speed. I am not sure of the ideal stat balance. You can use meth for a +4 bonus to Endurance, +4 to Reflexes at all times, really helping your to-hit and weapon speed. You definitely want at least 17-18 Endurance. High brawn can really jack up the damage on these, so dont neglect it. Fists — Brawn and Endurance. Use Brawn for damage, Reflexes for weapon speed, and Brawn and Endurance to hit. Also can use meth for +4 to Endurance +4 to Reflexes. Really shines with high Brawn, so MAX IT. Reflexes do not need to be so high as you can use speed+implants for +8 to get a decent weapon speed, and jawbreakers cap speed at relatively low Reflex. Endurance should be at least 17-18. Whips — Relfexes and Senses.Blacklashes do not require Brawn to do damage. For combat-oriented whips users there really is not much way around getting Vampire or Hideous Freak, which both boost certain whips stats by a good margin. Most whips use skill for the majority of their damage, but the damage simply cannot keep up with piston hammers, shiver swords, jawbreakers and the like. The idea would be to max Reflexes and Senses. Brawn is important for flame chains, and endurance should be decent to be able to use drugs. Another advantage of whips is that you would have a really high Dodge skill, since Dodge uses Reflexes and Senses. Depending on dodge skill is rather risky, however, and guns will completely ruin your day. Overall whips should be avoided for a serious combat character, unless you know exactly what you're doing. For the above 4 weapons, you can dump Cool completely. It is the most worthless stat in the game if you are not using guns/blades. Blades — Cool and Reflexes to hit. Reflexes to weapon speed. All blades use Brawn for damage EXCEPT the shiver sword. Blades are very dangerous, but ridiculously equipment dependent. The best blade, the shiver sword, is a pain to craft, far more so than any other blade, whereas most of the other weapon classes have an easily available weapon that does just a little less damage then the very best in the class. Shiver swords are not all that fast either, and you need a lot of reflexes to max speed on them. This is made up for by insane damage, but be wary of stunlocks from powerattacks. Your goal should be to be able to maintain around 27-28 rfx for near maximum weapon speed. The other blades cap their damage at 16-18 brawn or so, except for the bruce which seems to cap at 20. If you have 16 brawn you can do acceptable damage with most blades. GUNZ Guns function differently enough to melee weapons that they deserve a little note: Guns cannot parry, with few exceptions, but at the same time you cannot parry a gun user (no, you faggot weeaboos you cannot block bullets with your katana). Guns also ignore a lot of dodge skill, meaning that they will mess up that annoying dude who wears no armor and makes every one of your melee swings miss. Put these two together, and you quickly realize the only protection against guns are 1. stunning your opponent and 2. armor. NOBODY likes to fight a high level guns user; at the very least they'll smash up your armor pretty badly. Firearms (put something here) Stat importance: Reflexes — Arguably the best stat in the game. Blades, rifles, pistols, clubs and whips users will want to maximize this unless you can get enough endurance to use speed. Spears users will also want high reflexes. Fists users are notable in that reflexes only affects their weapon speed, not their to-hit, so they can get away with skimping a little. Affects weapon speed and/or to-hit for every weapon. Also stops rampaging retards from grabbing you and punching the shit out of you. High weapon speed is very important as the game goes by. Don't be tempted by the +2 reflexes offered by the Nimble Fingers mutation. Chances are the endurance you lose will push you right over the edge of being able to reasonably use drugs, and the beat damage nerf will be a slap in the face, telling you "Haha! You took Nimble Fingers!" Brawn — Damage for almost all weapons, speed for guns. This needs to be high for everyone except whips/pistols users. This also affects carrying capacity and max armor thickness worn (caps at 15). Notable exceptions are the shiver sword and some whips, which do not use brawn in any way and as such make good weapons for brains-type characters. Fists characters especially want to raise brawn to maximum. Clubs and spears also want really high brawn. With clubs this is easier as they only need 2 stats, but spears users need to think a little harder about how they should distribute their stats. Endurance — Important for resisting stuns from spew, and resisting adverse conditions such as shock, knockout, and zombie rot. It also determines what drug dosages you can handle. Basically, having enough endurance to use 8-10 mg methamphetamine should be your goal, which is around 14 total endurance. Obviously, more endurance will help a lot with avoiding strung, but 14 is enough to do 10mg with maybe one or two strung doses. Having at least 17-18 endurance is ideal for the endurance-based weapons users, who will constantly be on drugs to offset lower reflexes. Having too high (usually about 18+) of endurance can be very bad if you are not a Hideous Freak because the stress will quickly become unmanageable without having an arsenal of THC grenades and hypos at your command. Brains — More brains is less chance to get feinted. Not a total waste for a combat character, due to the Medic and Repair skills which are so amazingly useful not only to you but the rest of your corporation. Senses — Not much numerical penalty for dumping unless you use whips, but affects pretty useful skills like Track, Dodge, and Focus. However, this is very easy to deal with using better stats: High reflexes for dodge, high endurance for focus, and bloodhound for track. Cool— Very little penalty for dumping unless you are a gunman or blade user. Even the cool dependent skills aren't that useful. Mind that a higher cool stat reduces stress gained, fumbling due to damage, and your chances of suddenly falling during climbs, though, so it's not THAT useless. How to powergame like a sperg: 1.Dont fuck up your stats make sure to pick stats that increase weapon skill. 2. Do not grind learn everything. 3.Do easy journals/jobs.